prevailingwindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Uprising
This Roleplay is part of the Shatterpoint time Line please refer below. http://prevailingwinds.wikia.com/wiki/Shatter_point_Time_line Chapter 1 22:58:24 Metal Man: will keep things simple for now 22:58:45 Metal Man: Bad guys stealing shit to begin with 22:58:47 Sue Freakin Mary: I am still making a goaaat 22:58:51 Luna: And sorry if my posts are slow because I'm typing with one hand and can't seem to spell today 23:00:44 Metal Man: Alrighty then 23:00:47 | Edited 23:00:55 Metal Man: So no mars? 23:01:13 Metal Man: SO! 23:01:27 Heatstroke: .n. 23:01:34 Metal Man: Night time 23:01:50 Heatstroke: What time? 23:01:57 Sue Freakin Mary: Not sure whether to give him eyebrows or nah 23:02:01 Metal Man: I dunno about 10 pm? 23:02:05 Luna: Yah 23:02:20 Metal Man: Police sirens are heard in the city* 23:02:42 Heatstroke: Oh right now? .n. 23:03:00 Metal Man: A typical scene at night in the city, Crime is a plague and infects the city to its core* 23:03:01 Saren: I'm still alive but meh 23:03:22 Trisell Chronos: We just start replying then? 23:03:28 Metal Man: And lately its getting worse* 23:03:35 Heatstroke: (I guess) 23:04:41 Metal Man: But tonight...Well....lets just see how far some will go....and find out who....pushes back.. 23:04:55 Trisell Chronos: (Alrighty) Li'l Speeder was behind the counter of the local music shop was employed at, watching the hours ticking past as her shift was nearly over. 23:05:15 Sue Freakin Mary: A goat was sitting upon the stairs of his apartment, practicing a few strums on his guitar. He raises his head slightly, hearing the sirens in the distance. He promptly goes back to focusing on his guitar. 23:06:04 Metal Man: the last customer of the store little speeder was working at had finally left* 23:06:26 Metal Man: it was 9:55 and time to lock up* 23:07:06 Trisell Chronos: "Hav'na gd'day," The cotton-mouth athropod waved to the customer before immediately rushing over to organize any messy shelves. 23:07:07 Heatstroke: A teenage looking wolf was sitting on a rooftop, eating a peanut butter sandwich. 23:07:17 Trisell Chronos: NO JELLY!? 23:07:36 Heatstroke: dont judge her life 23:07:40 Heatstroke: °^° 23:07:55 Trisell Chronos: Judging 23:08:00 Metal Man: The police sirens then raged past each persons locations within minutes of each other* 23:08:58 Heatstroke: The wolf sat up, stretching a bit. She ended up hopping rooftop to rooftop to follow. 23:09:01 Luna: Alaine was out adventuring. The EDF building was getting a little bit stuffy and boring and she wanted to go do something. She heard the sirens, and looked surprised. She darted off to follow the cars. Good thing she still had her EDF suit on, presumably at Techno's request. 23:09:22 Trisell Chronos: "Hng?" The spider jogged back to a nearby window, hearing the sirens and getting a flash of the lights going past. "Whao' coo'!" Immediately she darted out of the shop toward the action... then ran back, locked up the front door and ran off again. 23:09:46 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat slowly puts his guitar back in its case, giving it a pat before putting it back on his person. 23:12:36 Metal Man: the police car was following a truck that was screeching its way down the streets* 23:13:22 Trisell Chronos: The spider quickly made a jump to a building side, scaling up as she continued the chase: looking for any point when the cars would turn a corner she could jump them. 23:13:38 Luna: Alaine eventually works her way down and then hops onto the back of the police cars, hanging onto whatever was available. Probably one of those fancy back windshield wipers. 23:13:52 Trisell Chronos: I made jingle 23:13:56 Heatstroke: The wolf took note of this, running a bit further when she noticed the spider as well once she got within range. Trisell Chronos 23:14:40 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat decides to follow after the truck, his hands in his pockets. He keeps his head aimed toward the ground in attempt to avoid looking suspicious. 23:15:01 Luna: (Nice job Tris!!) 23:15:07 Metal Man: lol 23:15:14 Trisell Chronos: (Much thanks) 23:15:19 Metal Man: pretty cool 23:15:33 Saren: Bored 23:15:35 Metal Man: Alaine could hear the police inside with the radio* 23:15:37 Heatstroke: (Songs) 23:15:40 Saren: Wait no 23:15:46 Saren: Board songs 23:15:49 Saren: Yes 23:15:51 Trisell Chronos: Join us, Dank Lord 23:16:03 Trisell Chronos: Also much thanks, Metal 23:16:13 Luna: Alaine listened closely, to see if and how she could help. 23:16:33 Heatstroke: Roselyn holds herself a bit over a building, sensing the inside of the truck to see the shape of what was inside. 23:17:48 Metal Man: Police: HQ we at currently in pursuit of the vehicle, believed to have stolen goods from the cities labs, Danger of goods unknown other vehicles at the scene fled before our arrival, Thugs are armed and believed to be under the influence of narcotics 23:18:29 Trisell Chronos: What it says August 2017 23:17 Metal Man: <<< believed to have stolen goods from the cities labs What I read at first "believed to have stolen goods from the cities dabs" Save the dabs 23:18:41 Heatstroke: 2017 dabs 23:18:48 Trisell Chronos: They stole forty dabs 23:18:54 Trisell Chronos: That's 4 tens 23:18:57 Trisell Chronos: And that's terrible 23:19:02 Heatstroke: That's 6 more than 2 23:19:05 Metal Man: Radio: Roger that 07 Keep pursuit until back up can arrive* 23:19:28 Metal Man: The chase leads them down an underground pass* 23:20:06 Trisell Chronos: The spider was still jogging after the cars but losing ground quickly. She launched a small bit of webbing down from her hands, latching on to one of the pursuing cars as she trailed along them. 23:20:12 Metal Man: The underground is dark and not well lit* 23:20:14 Luna: Alaine heard all this and figured it was too dangerous to intervene right now. She simply hung on and waited. 23:20:26 Heatstroke: Roselyn takes a small disc of some kind, tossing it on top of the truck just before it went under. This was instantly teleport her to said location 23:20:26 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat keeps following from a distance, not really being able to catch up. If there were any hills, he would lift his toes slightly and wheel down them. 23:20:31 Sue Freakin Mary: Yes. He wears hellys. 23:20:33 Sue Freakin Mary: *heelys 23:22:56 Metal Man: Alaine could then hear the police inside: Where did they go? 23:23:13 Trisell Chronos: The spider was holding on as best she could as the cars continued forward. 23:23:23 Metal Man: The truck has disappeared in the darkness of the underpass* 23:23:51 Luna: Alaine looked around, alert, watching anxiously. 23:24:00 Heatstroke: (So did Rosey miss?) 23:24:10 Metal Man: nope she is on there 23:24:19 Metal Man: I know she likes surprise 23:24:35 Metal Man: so she's not been noticed* 23:24:57 Trisell Chronos: Spider girl continues to hold on to car in chase. 23:25:32 Heatstroke: Roselyn senses her environment to get an understanding of the shape it. She then would check how many people where in the truck, and if the driver had weapons. 23:26:10 | Edited 23:26:42 Metal Man: Suddenly in front of the police car bright lights shined in their eye as the sound of wheel screeching came right at them* 23:26:56 Trisell Chronos: The spider used her additional arms to climb around the car , leaping forward and upward over the approaching light. 23:27:07 Metal Man: Roselyn would sense at least 5 men in the truck and a driver all armed* 23:27:08 | Edited 23:28:40 Luna: Alaine instinctively put up a psychic shield in front of the police car, though it probably wasn't going to help much. 23:27:10 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat sticks to the sidewalks, now reaching the underpass. He turns his head toward the light, watching carefully. 23:27:38 Metal Man: One had a weapon that gave her senses a bit of a strange feeling, Does not appear normal* 23:28:18 Metal Man: It was the other 2 cars from the robbery* 23:28:33 Metal Man: One rushed right at the police car to stop him* 23:29:16 Trisell Chronos: The spider landed atop the approaching robbery car, crouching atop it as she slowly manuvered toward the back windows. 23:29:22 Heatstroke: Roselyn keeps it stealthy at first. She climbs to the back of the truck, holding the handle as she reached over to try to bash out of the the back tires. 23:29:28 | Edited 23:29:52 Metal Man: Alaines shield hit the car causing it to break its speed leading the police car to hit it out of the way* 23:29:48 Luna: (out of the...?) 23:30:41 Metal Man: The other one pursued the the police car coming to ram it from the sides* 23:30:47 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat turns his phone's flashlight on and holds it up to survey the area. 23:30:49 Luna: Alaine immediately felt dizzy from so much pressure on such a big psychic shield. She passed out, just for a moment or two. 23:31:21 Trisell Chronos: The spider slammed her heel into the side window of the car she had jumped atop. 23:32:06 Metal Man: The goat would see all the action going on in the tunnel* 23:32:39 Metal Man: the driver of the pursuing car is hit and swerves* 23:33:00 Metal Man: The back tires of the truck burst and grind along the ground* 23:33:03 Sue Freakin Mary: He keeps holding up his phone and takes a few steps closer. "Again, huh?" 23:33:11 Luna: Once Alaine recovered from the mental stress, she looked inside the police car to see if everyone's ok. 23:33:34 Metal Man: The back door of the truck flings open sending out a thug and a couple of barrels * 23:34:28 Trisell Chronos: The spider girl swung in through the window she cracked open, looking for any immediate enemies, particularly in the driver's seat, with two of her arms already poised to grab at something. 23:34:43 Heatstroke: In the fraction of a second she has to think, Roselyn checks if its safe to jump into the back of the truck to take out the driver and other passenger. 23:36:04 Metal Man: The driver of the pursuit vehicle was not alone another in the back shocked for a moment draws a gun out to aim at the spider* 23:36:29 Metal Man: Roselyn would see there was no way to the driver through the back* 23:37:01 Luna: Alaine hops up on top of the car she was on to survey the area and see who needed help. 23:37:07 Metal Man: The police driver swerved to avoid the barrel and the thug* 23:37:16 Trisell Chronos: The spidersent a kick into the assailant next to her as her free hands quickly grabbed at the gun pointing toward her. "Hi!" she greeted quickly, spitting out a spread of webbing into the driver's face. 23:37:44 Metal Man: The driver then skidded on the spilled contents of the barrel* 23:38:16 Heatstroke: Due to this, Rosey simply decides to move to the other tire and bust it as well to slow the truck down some more. 23:39:22 Metal Man: The driver of the vehicle holds his face as the webbing hits him and he tries to rip it off* 23:39:45 Metal Man: The gun man then goes to grab her* 23:40:06 Metal Man: the police car is about to crash into the side wall* 23:40:33 Trisell Chronos: Having more hands available, the spider grabbed hold of the gunman's hand as he went for her, coating his hand as well as she further coated the other, yanking the both of them as she made an attempt to jump back out of the window. 23:41:11 Metal Man: the trucks front wheels then burst as the driver then loses control of the truck as it skids and crashes into the side barrier* 23:42:25 Metal Man: the spider pulls out of the vehicle to see it speed towards the truck as the driver rips off his webbed face in time to see him crashing into the back of the truck* 23:42:25 Heatstroke: Rosey hops off the truck, rolling onto the ground a bit. She gets up somewhat fast, heading for the passenger side of the truck. 23:43:20 Trisell Chronos: The spider pulls at the webbing spreading across the car's window as she slams her feet to the ground to slow it as best she can, her feet tearing open immediately from the impact with two of her arms spreading web behind hersel for bracing. 23:43:48 Metal Man: as roselynn goes to the side door she hears the clicking of gun about to shoot from the other side of the door* 23:44:19 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat lowers the phone into his pocket and cracks his knuckles, approaching the scene. 23:44:33 Metal Man: The car then is stopped* 23:45:36 Trisell Chronos: The spider jogged forward to the car, feet immediately repairing as her eyes were looking about everywhere while yanking the door open to inspect. 23:45:41 Heatstroke: One of her batons were already out, raising it up not only to block the shot, but she activates the trigger of a strobe light to blind and stun the gunman. She changes her focus onto this person. 23:47:37 Luna: (Agh I missed too much darn family) 23:47:47 Metal Man: The goat would hear another vehicle entering the underpass* 23:47:50 Trisell Chronos: (FAAAAAMILY) 23:48:23 Metal Man: The thugs inside the pursuing vehicle had finally gotten out and hunted for the spider* 23:48:43 Heatstroke: (I have a family reunion tomorrow) 23:48:57 Metal Man: The driver is then heard groaning in pain in the truck* 23:49:12 Metal Man: the shot fires and misses roselynn* 23:49:18 Trisell Chronos: The spider jumped at the first immediately with two hands grabbing his head as she wrapped webbing around the face, her other hands poising to shoot toward the other assailant. 23:49:55 Metal Man: The first one had been webbed* 23:50:32 Metal Man: The second one however had a blade on him and was ready for it side stepping and swinging his blade at the webbing* 23:51:01 Metal Man: alaine would be ontop of the police car now seeing at it had crashed into the side wall* 23:51:15 Trisell Chronos: The webbing was caught in the blade, tearing a bit but the stickiness held on. The spider yanked as she kicked off the webbed asailant, pinning him to the ground with her webbing as she made her way to the truck's top. 23:51:19 Heatstroke: Roselyn moves in to give the attacker a bash on the head with the baton in order to knock them unconscious. 23:51:54 Metal Man: The two from the pursuing vehicle were now webbed* 23:52:05 Trisell Chronos: We wait for Sue and Luna yes? 23:52:12 Metal Man: The driver of the truck was now out cold* 23:52:20 Metal Man: Where is he> 23:52:47 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat backs away slowly, not wanting to be, you know, runover. 23:53:04 Luna: Alaine turned on her plasma drive and looked to see if anyone needed stabbing. 23:53:08 Metal Man: the vehicle going in looked like more thugs* 23:53:47 Heatstroke: Rosey senses to see if any other person was conscious. 23:53:58 Trisell Chronos: The spider noticed the goat, giving a wave with a somewhat high-pitched "HI!" before landing over the truck, looking to the front driver's seat. 23:55:58 Metal Man: There was another 2 in the back and something roselynn was not quite sure off in the back* 23:56:17 Metal Man: The two thugs were heard getting out of the back* 23:56:49 Trisell Chronos: (Back of the truck?) 23:56:50 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat gets closer again once the car is stopped. 23:56:55 Metal Man: yeah* 23:57:52 Heatstroke: Rosey moved to the truck slowly, attempting to sneak up on one of said 3. 23:58:01 Metal Man: another vehicle that had passed the goat entered the underpass and reached the scene bringing lights to it and more thugs got out of the vehicle when it had stoped* 23:58:07 Trisell Chronos: BRB REALLY QUICK 23:58:15 Heatstroke: No 23:59:13 Metal Man: The two from the back got up and one talked to the other* 23:59:47 | Edited 00:00:34 Metal Man: Thug1: Hey stevie I think something hit our tires 23:59:54 Luna: Alaine hopped over to the new vehicle and prepared to attack. 23:59:59 Metal Man: Thug 2: Shut the fuck up carl | Edited 00:00:46 Heatstroke: (dangit I was trying to learn to curse less ;-;) 00:01:20 Metal Man: Thug 2: damn it man this was supposed to be an easy gig He was attempting to get his flash light working 00:02:00 Metal Man: Thugs in the other vehicle got out one of them looked like the head thug* 00:02:00 Heatstroke: Rosey tried to sense if both were close enough to take both of them down swiftly at the same time. Her thoughts were to keep the unknown one conscious for interrogation. 00:02:13 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat tries to get closer to Stevie and just... sock him in the face. 00:02:33 Metal Man: Leader: This is fucking up fast get this shit on the van and deal with the damn cops 00:03:23 Metal Man: the additional thugs then spread out* 00:03:45 Trisell Chronos: (Where are the leader and thugs right now?) 00:03:52 Metal Man: Stevie was to busy with his torch to notice anything* 00:04:18 Metal Man: He's just came out of a vehicle that entered in after the truck crashed* 00:04:25 Metal Man: With some more thugs* | Edited 00:04:57 Heatstroke: (Poor Rosey ;-; ) stupid emoticons 00:05:00 Trisell Chronos: (M'kay) Considering the spider girl was at the front of the truck in view of the thugs(?), she immediately turned around to them, waving a bit as a hand behind her back began a spindling. 00:05:30 Metal Man: Carl and stevie were not close enough* 00:05:46 Metal Man: The goat was close to stevie and Roselyn was close to carl* 00:06:44 Metal Man: The new thugs in the van then looked at each other then back at spidey girl* 00:07:01 Metal Man: aliane was not noticed* 00:07:14 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat swings his fist right toward Stevie. 00:07:17 Heatstroke: Rosey decided to to flash them both with the strobe light, when she realized that the goat was nearby due to her senses. 00:07:36 Trisell Chronos: "Hiiiiii," The spider girl began an approach to the van. 00:07:50 Metal Man: stevie is then cracked right in the face he shouts in pain* 00:08:38 Metal Man: Stevie: Arggh My damn nose you Then flashed by roselynns strobe of light DOUBLE GOD FUCKING DAMN IT ARGH! 00:08:58 Metal Man: The goats punch appears to have hit hard on the nose* 00:09:18 Metal Man: Carl: Hey stevie I'm seeing pretty lights in my eyes 00:09:40 Metal Man: Stevie now losing it* : SHUT THE FUCK UP CARL! 00:09:46 Luna: Alaine darts over to the leader, and makes her move. She jumps, landing on the leader's head and and starts slicing at him with her plasma knife. 00:09:48 Trisell Chronos: Carl that kills people 00:09:49 Heatstroke: Rosey quickly turned off the light, going to quickly jab that one useless motherfu-- I mean Carl. 00:10:20 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat stumbles away from the flashing strobe lights, stunned. He swears under his breath and tries to swing toward Stevie again. 00:11:05 Metal Man: He swings at stevie so hard it knocks him off his feet and KO's stevie* 00:11:20 Metal Man: Carl is then hit in the face and doesn't move* 00:11:34 Trisell Chronos: Seeing that Alaine was now in the fray at the van, the spider decided to speed up her approach, jumping atop the front of the van. 00:11:44 Metal Man: Carl 5 seconds later*: ....I think something touched my face? 00:11:56 Metal Man: Carl: Stevie? 00:12:46 Heatstroke: Rosey blinked, swinging at Carl twice, this time with more forceful blows seeing that Carl could take the hit. 00:13:01 Metal Man: The van thugs then hearing carl screaming* 00:13:29 Metal Man: The leader sighs*: Some go see those two morons...AND MAKE SURE THE GOODS ARE INTACT! 00:13:44 Luna: Luna - Today 7:09 PM > Alaine darts over to the leader, and makes her move. She jumps, landing on the leader's head and and starts slicing at him with her plasma knife. (?) 00:14:01 Trisell Chronos: (That and spider is on top of van front now) 00:14:07 Metal Man: yeah shift that to now 00:14:16 Trisell Chronos: Comfort pats Metal 00:14:17 Metal Man: just wanted to finish the carl and stevie bit 00:15:05 Heatstroke: This guy's tougher than I thought Rosey thought. She sensed nearing enemies tried one last time to swing at Carl with full force before taking out another teleportation disc. 00:15:09 Metal Man: Carl: I think theirs a fly or something in here stevie?....Stevie? 00:15:37 Metal Man: Carl: and my face is hurting 00:15:54 Trisell Chronos: The spider webbed the front window of the van before swinging around to the side window, aiming to crash into it and hopefully slam into someone with her feet. 00:15:57 Luna: Alaine starts cutting deeper, trying to hurt him. 00:16:16 Metal Man: The leader then jumps up as if he was just bitten* 00:16:23 Metal Man: Leader: AHHH! 00:16:37 Trisell Chronos: Is the leader outside of the van? 00:16:42 Metal Man: yes 00:16:48 Trisell Chronos: Much thanks 00:17:17 Luna: Alaine then does exactly that. She bites him, with her sharp fangs. 00:17:23 Heatstroke: Was definitely not prepared for this, she thought, teleporting about 10 meters back. 00:17:31 Metal Man: Some of the thugs still there turn to look back at the leader with lights flashing in his eyes and revealing the spider on the van and alaine on the leaders neck* | Edited 00:17:56 Heatstroke: I'd say 30 feet but idk if you guys measure by feet over there 00:17:57 Metal Man: CarL: was looking around* 00:18:01 Trisell Chronos: I measure in Urds Heatstroke 00:18:09 Trisell Chronos: 00:15 Trisell Chronos: <<< The spider webbed the front window of the van before swinging around to the side window, aiming to crash into it and hopefully slam into someone with her feet. Just a recap 00:18:17 Metal Man: Roselynn would then bump into the goat who was near by* | Edited 00:18:48 Metal Man: Yeah was going to ask if u could repost that now) 00:18:50 Trisell Chronos: I read your thoughts, Metal @_@ 00:18:58 Metal Man: Felt it would be a better time set up lol 00:19:04 Trisell Chronos: Fine with me. 00:19:09 Trisell Chronos: Consider it reposted 00:19:20 Heatstroke: Rosey glances back at said goat, if said rper was still active. 00:20:00 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat tries to shove Rosey immediately, thinking it was another thug. 00:20:46 Metal Man: The spider then Knocked out another thug as the leader jumped around screeching like a little girl at the fact something was on him* 00:21:00 Metal Man: The other thugs then tried to aim for spider* 00:21:07 Luna: Alaine hangs on for dear life, biting and stabbing him. 00:21:24 Trisell Chronos: The spider immediately went to work, spraying the thugs inside and leaping out to yank them either out or into each other/the car. 00:21:24 Heatstroke: Rosey quickly reacts to hold her ground, but not fighting back since she saw the goat trying to help. "Relax relax, I'm on your side," she said. 00:21:47 Metal Man: Carl then appears behind goat (carl was certainly bigger than goat* 00:22:15 Metal Man: The leader then tries to grab her* 00:22:51 Metal Man: Carl then looked down at goat: Hey...Your not stevie! 00:23:01 Metal Man: Carl goes to grab goat* 00:23:36 Heatstroke: (I feel as if we're fighting Solomon Grundy) 00:23:58 Luna: Alaine gets grabbed and flails, likely cutting his hand in the process. 00:24:16 Metal Man: The thugs then somewhere in the fighting manage to team up and grab the spider after some thrashing around* 00:24:47 Metal Man: Thugs: Looks like its time to squash a bug! 00:24:57 Sue Freakin Mary: He swings his fist toward Carl, taking a step back. 00:25:05 Metal Man: They came closer to her brandishing weapons* 00:25:30 Metal Man: Carl is then punched in the eye* 00:25:48 Luna: Alaine used a small telekinetic burst to try and free yourself. 00:25:49 Trisell Chronos: The spider continued spraying at the thugs, two of her hands shooting upward to the ceiling of the underpass to pull upward. Her feet kicked about at them, curved claw-like potrusions at the ends swiping at each. 00:25:51 Metal Man: Carl holding his eye*: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! 00:26:11 Metal Man: his arm flails and swing at goat blinded* 00:26:33 Heatstroke: Rosey takes both of her batons and moves behind Carl, kepping low as she bashed at the backside of Carl's knees. 00:27:15 Metal Man: Carl then hits the truck with his arm denting it and hurting his hand before rosey bring him to his knees* 00:27:41 Metal Man: The leader loses grip of alaine as she falls to the floor* 00:28:07 Metal Man: The leader now freaked out: What the hell is going on! Damn it I hope this works 00:28:17 Metal Man: He pulls out a remote and presses a button* 00:29:12 Metal Man: The other thugs at the spider are all sprayed and knocked down the one hold her however had a good grip and went to smash her off the van* 00:29:15 Luna: Alaine tries to break her fall telekinetically, and just barely does so. She's still pretty sore. 00:29:26 Metal Man: SUE! 00:29:28 Metal Man: U CUNT! 00:29:30 Metal Man: lol 00:29:37 Metal Man: MAKE GOAT DO THINGS! 00:29:43 Heatstroke: Rip sue 00:29:47 Heatstroke: She will be missed 00:30:00 Heatstroke: @Sue Freakin Mary 00:30:02 Saren: -looting the corpse.- 00:30:08 Trisell Chronos: The spider jumped out of the van prior 00:30:13 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat is hit a few times and tries to grab Carl's hands and push them. 00:30:20 Sue Freakin Mary: Sorry, cat needed attention 00:30:24 Metal Man: no this is outside trissell* 00:30:46 Trisell Chronos: 00:29 Metal Man: <<< The other thugs at the spider are all sprayed and knocked down the one hold her however had a good grip and went to smash her off the van*Why off the van then? 00:30:49 Metal Man: She has been grabbed outside in like a full nelson postion* 00:30:58 Metal Man: as is slam into it from the outside 00:31:09 Trisell Chronos: Aaaaaaah okay | Edited 00:31:25 Trisell Chronos: Tha's "Slam into the van" 00:31:17 Metal Man: as she was fighting around the vvan when she was caught 00:32:09 Trisell Chronos: Having six arms, the spider gave small punches to the thugs side with two hands, using her single-giting ones to brace at the van. 00:32:27 Metal Man: Nah sue finish off carl is what ur ment to do 00:32:37 Trisell Chronos: FINISH HIM 00:32:42 Metal Man: Have goat do one last big hit 00:32:44 Trisell Chronos: SUETALITY 00:32:46 Luna: Alaine scrambled to her feet and ran over to Rosey for protection. 00:32:54 Heatstroke: Rosey notices the dent in his arm and thinks about the amount of pain Carl took. She inferred him to be a supernaturally powerful foes, and dwcided to climb to the top of the van before leaping off, aiming to smack him in the head with increased force from the jump. 00:32:58 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat promptly swings his fist toward Carl once again once he manages to block Carl's hands. 00:33:20 Riah Doodles: doubly sad to miss this. Was eatin' spaghettiiiiiiiii.... ;n; 00:33:43 Sue Freakin Mary: That's what you get for not sharing ;w; 00:33:45 Trisell Chronos: You failed us Papyrus 00:33:48 Metal Man: lol 00:34:28 Metal Man: The scene of both Roselyn and goat double team face smashing carl at the same time happened* | Removed 00:34:44 Heatstroke: This message has been removed. 00:35:21 Heatstroke: Wait wait.. 00:35:24 Metal Man: Carl after a big hit sat there looking the same before carl said: Stevie...am going nap noooowwwww he then fell face first on the floor ko'd 00:35:36 Heatstroke: Aaaaand nvm 00:36:00 Heatstroke: .n. 00:36:32 Metal Man: The one thug holding spider: What the? 00:36:39 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat lowers his hands and looks around, climbing up onto the back of the car. 00:37:07 Trisell Chronos: The spider attempted to head-butt the thug, the point of her foot-talon cutting at his foot. | Edited 00:37:24 Heatstroke: "Huh..... He's certainly the all brawn no brain type, am I right?" she awkwardly laughs, speaking to the goat. | Edited 00:37:49 Metal Man: The thug groans then falls to the floor ko'd* | Removed 00:37:57 Luna: This message has been removed. | Edited 00:38:03 Trisell Chronos: The one with the spider? @Metal | Edited 00:38:00 Heatstroke: Sis - Today 7:32 PM > Alaine scrambled to her feet and ran over to Rosey for protection. (Just noticed this sowwy) | Removed 00:38:05 Metal Man: This message has been removed. 00:38:12 Sue Freakin Mary: "I guess." he whispers, a bit more focused on the scene. He pulls his phone and shines the flashlight about. 00:38:22 Trisell Chronos: The spider looked over to the goat. "... Hi!" | Edited 00:39:20 Metal Man: Alaine then sees after getting up the leader Holding a remote pointing at the truck* 00:39:20 Heatstroke: Rosey focuses to see how many are left... When she notices Tiny on the ground. Rosey kneels and places a hand on the ground. 00:39:46 Luna: Alaine screeches and runs to the thug, slashing at his ankles. 00:39:58 Trisell Chronos: The spider began running toward the leader. 00:40:09 Metal Man: As goat is searching he sees a rather large crate in the truck making noises* 00:40:43 Heatstroke: Rosey moves in to assist Alaine. 00:40:56 Metal Man: The leader then sees the spider he pulls out his gun and attempts to shoot her* 00:41:15 Luna: Alaine puts up another psychic shield to block the bullet. | Edited 00:42:11 Trisell Chronos: The spider girl made the jump regardless, holding out to arms to take the blow. The other arms clawed toward him: webbing spraying forward. 00:41:35 Metal Man: But he is hit in the ankle by alaine as the bullet is block and he is distracted with pain 00:42:20 Trisell Chronos: Editing comments nothing to see here 00:42:23 Metal Man: Leader: WHAT THE FU! he is then hit with the next bit of force 00:42:48 Trisell Chronos: The spider wrapped her legs around the leader's shoulders, using her weight to force him down as she started wrapping his head in the webbing as well. 00:42:51 Luna: Alaine gets hurt by the psychic shield taking damage. She collapses. 00:43:24 Metal Man: the leader mumbling through the webbing* 00:43:28 Heatstroke: Rosey charges in at a faster pace to assist Alaine. 00:43:52 Metal Man: Alaine is then picked up by roselynn* 00:43:56 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat hops off the car and toward the truck to go check out the crate. 00:44:00 Trisell Chronos: The spider knocked the leader's head against the ground once or twice to make sure he'd be knocked out. 00:44:21 Metal Man: the leader was then ko'd* 00:44:40 Metal Man: The goat could see a large crate on it* 00:44:41 Heatstroke: Rosey glances around for any nearby enemies. 00:44:55 Luna: Alaine is also conked out for a moment. 00:44:56 Trisell Chronos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3GibCN2NIY 00:44:56 Metal Man: It had the Melcro industries logo on it* 00:45:11 Trisell Chronos: Perlman, if you would. 00:45:21 Trisell Chronos: O h 00:45:24 Trisell Chronos: Thank you Perlman 00:45:29 Heatstroke: Wut 00:45:47 Trisell Chronos: "Hey ha!" The spider hopped a bit, turning about as she looked over the rest of the area. 00:46:16 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat cracks his fingers and tries to open them up. 00:46:36 Metal Man: The crate the The large crate was bigger than goat and heavy* 00:46:55 Trisell Chronos: Should I be deciding what's in the crate or something? @_@ 00:47:04 Metal Man: As he tries to open it a large metal fist breaks through the box knockin g him out of the truck* 00:47:07 Riah Doodles: It's urd 00:47:11 Trisell Chronos: YES 00:47:33 Metal Man: FLASH BACK SCENE! 00:47:35 Metal Man: Alaine then sees after getting up the leader Holding a remote pointing at the truck* Trisell Chronos 00:47:38 Trisell Chronos: Contents of crate 00:47:40 Trisell Chronos: Confirmed 00:48:02 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat falls back and tries to scramble to his feet, getting into a fighting stance. 00:48:19 Trisell Chronos: The spider immediately climbed over the truck, hearing the sound. 00:48:37 Heatstroke: Roselyn....... just decides to worry about to worry about Alaine then.. 00:48:42 Metal Man: The crate then broke open* | Edited 00:49:00 Heatstroke: She moves over to a safer location while providing her with some of her energy. 00:48:59 Metal Man: Then the sound of big metal foot steps were heard* 00:49:15 Metal Man: as a large advanced looking robot stood before them* | Edited 00:49:52 Trisell Chronos: The spider poked her head out from the top of the truck, looking down toward the goat... then the robot. 00:49:51 Sue Freakin Mary: "How do you steal a giant robot?!" the goat shouts. 00:50:10 Metal Man: Robot: Enemy combatants detected....Protocall...Shoot to kill is now in effect.... 00:50:43 Metal Man: The robot the raises its arm which begins to glow with charging energy aims at the goat* 00:50:52 Heatstroke: "....uh oh." 00:51:01 Trisell Chronos: "Cah' we not do tha' shootin' thin'?" The spider called down before shooting her webbing at the goat to yank him away. 00:51:20 Luna: Alaine wakes up hearing a robotic voice. She hisses. 00:51:45 Metal Man: The robots blasts the ground where the goat was before he was saved* 00:52:09 Metal Man: It made a rather large blast and left a rather large hole in the ground* 00:52:18 Sue Freakin Mary: "Thanks." the goat replies, adjusting his guitar case. | Edited 00:52:56 Trisell Chronos: The spider gave a smiling little nod as the goat was dropped off some yards to the right of the robot. She then proceeded to leap at the robot's head with intent to grapple. | Edited 00:53:18 Heatstroke: "..I don't think hissing scares a robot," Rosey tells Alaine as she hides behind the closest object. 00:53:16 Luna: Alaine gets up and hops away, trying to get into position to drop down on the robots. 00:53:35 Metal Man: music for the fight? 00:53:39 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iP775V6A34 00:53:47 Heatstroke: John Cena theme song 00:54:12 Metal Man: The robotL then looks behind to above* 00:54:29 Metal Man: Robot: Additional targets acquired.... 00:54:43 Metal Man: The robot raises its arm to aim at them* 00:54:52 Trisell Chronos: The spider began webbing its head, trying to find some kind of joint. She didn't bother to kick or punch at it, instead just trying to web up everything part of it. 00:55:36 Luna: Just in time. Alaine dives down at the robot and uses her plasma knife to rip apart wiring. 00:55:43 Heatstroke: Rosey plays stealth by throwing her tp discs to different cover. She wanted to close in on the robot as much as possible. 00:56:40 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat jumps off the truck and begins to look around for a weapon of some sort. 00:57:07 Metal Man: The goat would find several guns on the floor and blades* 00:57:54 Sue Freakin Mary: He grabs a gun and aims toward the robot. | Edited 00:59:10 Metal Man: The robot with its self covered in webbing turns to the spider and grabs her webbing pulling her down* | Edited 00:58:56 Trisell Chronos: (The spider was on top of the robot) 00:58:35 Metal Man: the robots sensors somewhat covered fails to notice rose* 00:59:49 Trisell Chronos: The spider swung forward from the pulling, reaching out as she shot a line of webbing toward the ceiling, trying to pull herself free. 01:00:01 Luna: Alaine's still ripping apart as many wires as she can, getting as deep into the robot's frame as she can. 01:00:34 Metal Man: The robot stuck its gun in the spiders face as she was having trouble escaping* 01:00:41 Metal Man: The gun began to charge* 01:00:42 Heatstroke: Knowing thatbshe doesnt have to hold back due to it being a robot, Summer through a teleportation disc for its 'head', about to ram it as hard as she could with her baton. 01:01:17 Trisell Chronos: The spider looked back at the gun, spitting out webbing to at least clog it as she tried to punch it away from herself. 01:01:33 Luna: Alaine darts over to the robot's gun arm and tries to disable it. 01:01:39 Metal Man: The gun the failed to fire and charged down after alaine had found a weapower cable* 01:02:24 Luna: "Yes!" Alaine cheered, ripping through with more motivation than before. 01:02:26 Metal Man: The robot was then hit in the back of the head releasing the spider in the process* 01:02:40 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat tries to fire at the robot to the best of his ability. 01:02:52 Trisell Chronos: The spider girl fell back a bit, rolling a few times before jumping to the side, watching as the others took over. 01:03:08 Metal Man: the bullets hit off the robots armour* 01:03:27 Metal Man: The robot then looks at its weapon* 01:03:57 Heatstroke: Seeing as this has important CPU inside head apparently, Rosey kept bashing at it, specifically the eyes. 01:04:10 Metal Man: Robot: Internal failure detected....in weapons power....Switching to fire weaponary.... 01:04:39 Metal Man: The weapon arm then changed shape and turned to a flamethrower* 01:04:47 Trisell Chronos: The spider heard this and immediately jumped over the robot, sending a line toward its head and back as she pulled with every arm, trying to pull it to its backside as she landed behind it. 01:05:20 Metal Man: The robot was rather heavy and was not budging easily* 01:05:43 Luna: Alaine kept tearing apart wires, working her way towards his weapon arm. 01:05:45 Metal Man: This caused the flame thrower to unleash flames right at them* 01:06:20 Metal Man: The robots face plating was denting heavily* 01:06:31 Trisell Chronos: The spider was jerked a back by the failing of pulling down, but took this to the advantage: leaping back atop the robot as she now began punching at the head. 01:06:53 Metal Man: The goat then saw out of all the mess the truck had spilled oil on the ground* 01:06:58 Heatstroke: Rosey tried to damage the robot's sensors with her strobe lights. The strobe lights seemed to affect the entire electromagnetic spectrum. 01:07:48 Metal Man: A large rope like tether then was fired at rose grabbing her* 01:08:33 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat tries to run toward the robot and shove it toward the oil with full force. 01:08:50 Metal Man: the flame thrower then followed the spiders movements* 01:09:12 Metal Man: Alaine after some time found the systems that control its movement* 01:09:24 Metal Man: (legs) 01:09:25 Trisell Chronos: The spider led the flame thrower arm around, crawling around repeatedly to try and bind it to the chest of the robot with the webbing. | Edited 01:09:34 Trisell Chronos: (Hotlegs) 01:09:34 Heatstroke: Rosey had attempted to dodge the rope. If she was successful, she would still dive off of the robot nonetheless. 01:10:10 Metal Man: The rope had grabbed rose* 01:10:27 Metal Man: Robot: Incapcitating subject... 01:10:46 Luna: Alaine tore the systems apart. "Say goodbye!" 01:11:00 Metal Man: And electrical route began to work its way down the rope* 01:11:32 Metal Man: Then the robots legs began to flail around uncontrollable* 01:12:05 Metal Man: Followed by the goat smashing into the robot just as alaine decides its time to jump this ship* 01:12:17 Luna: Alaine got right the fuck out. None of this. No. 01:12:30 Trisell Chronos: The spider saw the rope, and tried to slice at it with her foot, though with little success, getting shocked in the process. 01:12:30 Metal Man: forcing it back onto the oil* | Edited 01:12:59 Heatstroke: Rosey's armor absorbs most of the electricity, but she is still shocked and on the robot. 01:13:00 Metal Man: The fire hit the oil sending flames up* 01:13:14 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat takes a few steps back, glaring up toward the robot. 01:13:18 Luna: Alaine got out from the robot's frame and crawled up onto the goat. 01:13:21 Metal Man: Roselyn was getting dragged into the fire* 01:13:35 Metal Man: as the rope was still retracting* 01:13:53 Trisell Chronos: The spider immediately jumped up to the roof of the underpass, seeing the fire, as her eyes locked at Roselyn. She launched out some webbing to catch and pull her back, regardless of the electricity issue. | Removed 01:14:49 Luna: This message has been removed. 01:14:33 Metal Man: it was rose luna that was roped lol 01:14:45 Luna: Oh. 01:14:50 Trisell Chronos: August 2017 21:30 Heatstroke: <<< O h Heatstroke 01:15:25 Metal Man: the rope was strong but alaines blade was designed to cut most materials* 01:15:43 Metal Man: and cuts the rope with the spiders support in rose's weight* 01:16:21 Metal Man: The robot then begins to flail and burn out* | Edited 01:16:38 Heatstroke: Roselyn still twitched from the shock, recoiling herself. 01:16:25 Luna: "Yes!" Alaine cheered again, loving to help. 01:16:57 Trisell Chronos: I'll be back in about ten minutes please don't go too ahead here 01:17:23 Heatstroke: Guys rp as fast as you can 01:17:32 Luna: ./smack 01:17:39 Heatstroke: O h 01:18:02 Metal Man: lol 01:19:17 Luna: Alaine then hopped over to the goat and held onto him tight. 01:20:22 Heatstroke: Since im basically tased, Im gonna wait for the strudes to come back and do something 01:21:26 Luna: Lol 01:25:48 Metal Man: so | Edited 01:25:58 Metal Man: enjoy that? 01:26:16 Heatstroke: 10/10 IGN 01:26:43 Heatstroke: My point of my character always managing to need help or else they will lose was proven. 01:27:04 Heatstroke: the losing streak continues 01:27:09 Metal Man: well technically no 01:27:09 Heatstroke: @_@ 01:27:31 Metal Man: I'd say roselynn was pretty well in control for the most part 01:27:46 Metal Man: and didn't lose anymore control than most others did 01:28:08 Metal Man: after all she did save spider from the robos grip 01:28:12 Metal Man: Stopped the truck 01:28:21 Metal Man: and took out a few thugs 01:28:28 Metal Man: including big carl 01:28:54 Heatstroke: Carl was distracted, and goat was there 01:29:12 Trisell Chronos: BACK 01:29:16 Heatstroke: Side 01:29:16 Metal Man: Carl was not a random thug but a big mob 01:29:34 Metal Man: lol 01:29:40 Metal Man: SO! ALL HERE! 01:30:00 Heatstroke: But teamwork 01:30:06 Trisell Chronos: There is no such thing 01:30:13 Metal Man: The robot burns out to bits as the heros pick them selfs back up as they all dust off* | Edited 01:31:06 Heatstroke: Roselyn was still on the ground from the shock. Her armor wasnt made to absorb electricity, and it could only prevent so much. 01:31:32 Trisell Chronos: The spider girl looked around for the fire's spread to see how far it was getting. 01:32:10 Metal Man: it seemed contained to the truck* 01:32:44 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat backs away a little, going back toward the sidewalk. 01:33:10 Luna: Alaine hung on to the goat, happily. 01:33:13 Trisell Chronos: The spider dropped down, letting Roselyn go from the webbing as she looked over to the goat. 01:34:07 Metal Man: well guys | Edited 01:34:27 Metal Man: have them socialise now lol 01:34:47 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat looks toward Alaine, tilting his head to the side. 01:35:15 Trisell Chronos: "Hi," The spider greeted again before walking toward the nearest thug. 01:35:27 Luna: "What's your name?" Alaine asked, sweetly. 01:36:01 Sue Freakin Mary: He doesn't really answer, giving a wave to the spider. I don't have a name for him yet. 01:36:39 Trisell Chronos: The spider girl then began gathering up the thugs around. 01:36:43 Heatstroke: Rosey had a hard time sensing things. The world seemed blurry after the shock, and it was almost too much for her even try to sit up. 01:36:48 Metal Man: (HAw about gary 01:36:52 Luna: "My name's Alaine!" Alaine answered as if nothing happened. 01:36:59 Metal Man: (GAry the GGOAT! 01:37:19 Sue Freakin Mary: Nah trying to go for an edgier name 01:37:24 Sue Freakin Mary: not Coldsteel tho 01:37:28 Metal Man: kurtt 01:37:41 Trisell Chronos: Mildlycoolsteel 01:37:47 Sue Freakin Mary: "Nice to meet you." he replies, messing with his hair a bit. 01:38:13 Trisell Chronos: "... Wait... copsh," The spider jogged back to the police vehicles. 01:38:43 Metal Man: The police men inside were alive but outcold* 01:39:04 Trisell Chronos: She looked around for a vehicle c ommunicator. 01:39:26 Heatstroke: Rosey could still barely sense anything, tilting her head a bit. 01:39:26 Metal Man: the radio came on* 01:39:35 Luna: Alaine wandered over towards Roselyn, hugging her ankle. "Thank you!!!" 01:39:49 Trisell Chronos: "Hi!" She held on to the talk piece. "Polishe people?" 01:40:51 Metal Man: Radio: All units all units we have reported activity pursuit vehicle entering the underpass with other vehicles no others have been reported leaving the area please investigate over* 01:41:38 Trisell Chronos: "Hi," She greeted again. "The copsh 'r all conked. Therew's a rhobot." 01:41:53 Heatstroke: With how small Alaine was and how fuzzy Rosey's senses were, she fould see Alaine, only feel her on her ankle. "W-who?......" 01:41:58 Metal Man: Soon sirens were heard in the distance on their way* 01:42:56 Trisell Chronos: The spider started moving the police out of the cars. 01:43:23 Metal Man: http://www.sheknows.com/parenting/articles/845009/50-edgy-boy-names 01:44:14 Luna: Alaine crawled up to Rosey's arm and into her hand. "My name's Alaine!" | Edited 01:45:35 Heatstroke: Roselyn slowly nodded, putting her head back down. She could now only barely make out Alaine's shape on her hand. 01:46:18 Luna: "Are you okay?" Alaine asked, worriedly. 01:48:10 Trisell Chronos: The spider girl got as many of the police out as she could find, gatheirng them up before going to gather up the thugs. 01:48:36 Heatstroke: "I got shocked.." she managed to say. "That's not okay..." 01:49:29 Metal Man: alaine would then notice roselynns eyes* 01:50:06 Heatstroke: The eyes were silver in color, lacking pupils. Chapter 2 19:56:48 Metal Man: We start the rp back in the music shop where spidey works* 19:56:55 Heatstroke: Draw horns 19:57:06 Trisell Chronos: M'kay 19:57:08 Trisell Chronos: What time? 19:57:16 Metal Man: What is spidey's name? 19:57:19 Heatstroke: 25 o clock 19:57:25 Trisell Chronos: Li'l Speeder 19:57:29 Heatstroke: No 19:57:31 Heatstroke: Heatstroke - Today 2:57 PM > 25 o clock 19:57:36 Metal Man: That her real name or super hero name? 19:57:42 Trisell Chronos: New name 25 o clock confirmed X{D 19:57:53 Luna: XD 19:57:59 Trisell Chronos: It's a name she just went with after popping back up in the world not having much of a memory. 19:58:13 Trisell Chronos: Her real name is Nianca but she isn't at the point where she remembers that yet. 19:58:30 Heatstroke: Nya 19:58:34 Heatstroke: nca 19:58:50 Metal Man: kk 19:59:49 Trisell Chronos: Perlman I will destroy you. @_@ 19:59:55 Trisell Chronos: WITH MY TWO NUB HANDS 20:00:03 Heatstroke: Okay, chibi. 20:00:05 Metal Man: The music shop has been a bit more busy than usual today and its been a long shift but another 30 minutes and it'll be closing time and the shift finally over* 20:00:09 *** Heatstroke is destroyed. *** 20:00:09 Trisell Chronos: Destroys with two nub hands 20:00:16 Heatstroke: 2 l8 20:01:04 Trisell Chronos: Li'l Speeder was doing well to clean up any spills of cases and such throughout the store. She had voted in favor of getting a soda machine for the store, but in hindsight, she now appreciated that she was outvoted. 20:02:12 Heatstroke: Roselyn in the meantime, was just outside of the store to listen to its music as she was writing a poem. Idk 20:02:20 Metal Man: Most of the customers have finally gone and most of the staff are leaving too speeders turn to lock up for the night* 20:03:00 Trisell Chronos: She plugged in her headphones now, listening to music as she started the vaccuming in select carpeted sections. 20:03:21 Saren: Who wants Mars to pop in?) 20:03:42 Trisell Chronos: *Who doesn't want Mars to pop in? 20:03:52 Trisell Chronos: That came out wrong 20:04:00 Saren: Kek.) 20:04:04 Trisell Chronos: I was trying to imply its harder to find people who don't want him in >__< 20:04:05 Sue Freakin Mary: Vega: oh my 20:04:05 Trisell Chronos: ABORT 20:04:14 Saren: (He sneaking in through the back porch.) 20:04:50 Trisell Chronos: (Hiding in yo windows) 20:04:56 Heatstroke: .n. 20:04:58 Trisell Chronos: (Snatchin' yo... Speeders up?) 20:05:45 Saren: (Eh why not.) 20:06:08 Heatstroke: Rosey ended up getting frustrated by the vacuum cleaner. She got up and 'glanced' around the area. 20:07:03 Metal Man: the lights and power go out for a few seconds* 20:07:35 Metal Man: As the sound of the train rushes past* 20:07:35 Trisell Chronos: "Eh?" The Speeder paused, turning off the vaccum. 20:07:58 Metal Man: As the shop was just beside the rail way* 20:08:07 Heatstroke: Of course, Rosey does not notice this. 20:08:10 Metal Man: Then the light comes back on* 20:08:26 Trisell Chronos: A music shop next to a rail way The Speeder shrugged, then finished up the vaccuming,soon to be finished with locking up. 20:08:35 Trisell Chronos: That sounds like a book title 20:08:49 Trisell Chronos: The Music Shop Next To The Railway 20:08:57 Metal Man: then speeder begins to hear someone playing a piano in the back room* 20:09:07 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU 20:09:08 Heatstroke: coming in theaters August 65th 20:09:31 Trisell Chronos: "H-..." She turned off her music, setting the vaccum against a wall before slowly walking toward the back room. 20:09:40 Trisell Chronos: coming in theaters August 65thA book in theaters. 20:09:41 Trisell Chronos: Yes. 20:09:54 Saren: -the shop is closed right?-) 20:09:56 Metal Man: lol 20:10:05 Trisell Chronos: Is closed 20:10:07 Metal Man: almost lol 20:10:32 Saren: A green wolf walked in, great.. A last minute customer. 20:10:36 Metal Man: its at that point their really shouldn't be anymore customers bothering to come in* 20:10:45 Saren: (Fun fact, Mars Dyed his fur green.) 20:11:01 Metal Man: (better fact Make it an accident* 20:11:24 Riah Doodles: (GREEEEEEEEEN IS NOT A CREATIVE- shot-) 20:11:41 Saren: (Then why did you make him greeee owo) 20:11:45 Metal Man: like he zapped onto a construction scaffolding and knocked about and well got covered in green paint* 20:11:54 Metal Man: lol 20:12:08 Saren: (I would not have cared if you made him not green XD) 20:12:11 Metal Man: Anyway piano continues to play in the back room* 20:12:20 Metal Man: Just as the door bell rings* 20:12:31 Metal Man: as the last customer walks in* 20:12:32 Trisell Chronos: Wait so is Mars inside the store? 20:12:35 Trisell Chronos: Ah 20:12:38 Saren: "This place open or something..?" (Yeees.) 20:12:48 Saren: (I forced my way in logically.) 20:12:51 Heatstroke: Rosey takes notice of all of this. She had nothing to do, so she just eavesdropped. 20:13:09 Trisell Chronos: The Spider girl paused as she heard Mars calling. "Eh- One shencond!" She quickly opened the back door, looking inside. 20:13:35 Saren: "Take yer time!" Mars called out, looking through a selection of classic rock. 20:13:51 Metal Man: The piano was playing* 20:14:08 Metal Man: It looked like someone might be playing it* 20:14:08 Saren: "Hmm.. Nirvana's great." 20:14:30 Trisell Chronos: "Hi?" Li'l Speeder walked over to the piano. 20:15:08 Metal Man: ??: Its a wonderful sound isn't it.... 20:15:11 Saren: Mars spun an old vinyl with Nirvana on it. 20:15:54 Trisell Chronos: "Who's there?" She looked around, faintly ticking her head toward where Mars had been with slight concern. 20:16:25 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat is walking back from a gig, his guitar on his back and his hands in his pockets. 20:16:38 Metal Man: A figure is seen at the piano but the shade masks their face* 20:16:39 Heatstroke: Rosey focuses on this anonymous individual, trying to find out if it is anyone she knows. 20:16:50 Metal Man: A female voice is heard* 20:16:56 Heatstroke: Or what species it was at least. 20:17:19 Saren: Mars was still there, holding a vinyl in hand. "... Something wrong..?" He asked, setting the Vinyl down and walking to the back. 20:17:20 Metal Man: ??: then again a lot of things have sounded quite nice as of late... 20:17:48 Trisell Chronos: "Where are ya?" The spider began inspecting the piano. 20:18:28 Metal Man: ??: the figure at the piano then stops playing* 20:18:40 Metal Man: And a click is heard followed by the radio* 20:19:01 Trisell Chronos: The spider turned to dash toward the radio, stopping short of crashing into Mars. 20:19:21 Heatstroke: Rosey now focused completely on this 'piano player', trying to decipher who it was. 20:20:17 Saren: "!?" Mars stumbled backwards and landed on his ass, he wasn't expecting this. 20:20:33 Saren: "Cripes, the heck is going on here?" 20:20:49 Metal Man: Radio: Hello everyone and welcome to WBFM News casting all the news that has formed in the last 24 hours....starting it off with last night where a police chase turns into a mystery act of vigilantism... 20:20:51 Trisell Chronos: The spider girl covered her mouth with one hand, reaching out to help Mars back up with another. 20:21:11 Trisell Chronos: "W-" She looked back over to the radio. 20:21:55 Heatstroke: Rosey perks her ears in curiosity. 20:21:57 Saren: "Thanks.." 20:22:15 Saren: Mars took her hand and stood back up. "Something got you spooked Spider girl?" 20:22:47 Luna: (I have no way to enter this. ;-; ) 20:23:09 Heatstroke: (Rosey is legit just eavesdropping outside .3.) 20:23:15 Trisell Chronos: She blinked. "W-... The piano was... the rad'yo and..." She listened in for anything else going on with the radio. 20:23:53 Metal Man: Radio: A major robbery downtown is halted but who halted these criminals is a complete mystery that's according to a police report of last nights events where police chasing the suspects were about to crash into the truck they were pursuing, only to be knocked out and reawaken to find all the criminals down and their stolen goods destroyed or recovered.. 20:24:24 | Removed 20:25:57 Luna: This message has been removed. 20:24:53 Saren: "I heard the piano playing, guessing it wasn't you?" 20:25:01 Heatstroke: Roselyn notices Alaine as she approaches. She doesnt bother to turn towards her as she waves hello. 20:25:24 Saren: Mars has seen some weird shit, Rin counts as weird shit even if she is his super best friend or something like that. 20:25:38 | Edited 20:25:48 Trisell Chronos: "It washn't me," The spider girl shook her head, recognizing the report from the radio. "That was... " 20:25:48 Luna: (okay nevermind then?) 20:25:58 Saren: "Hm?" 20:26:00 Heatstroke: (Eh?) 20:26:01 Trisell Chronos: (Wat) 20:26:12 Metal Man: Radio: the reports of who what or how many were involved is still a mystery but the real question is...are these people heros or just more criminals in a big power struggle...we'll bring u more as it comes... 20:26:21 Metal Man: The radio then plays some music* 20:26:50 Metal Man: The piano plays once more* 20:27:12 Trisell Chronos: The spider girl reached over to turn off the radio. 20:27:53 Heatstroke: Rosey tries to sense if anyone was actually there at this point. 20:28:52 Metal Man: the piano: Still plays* 20:29:25 Saren: "That is one freaky piano." 20:29:51 Trisell Chronos: "I-" She walked back to the piano, pressing at some of the keys. "Who wa'z that?" 20:29:53 Heatstroke: Roselyn walks around the side of the building to get a better understanding. 20:30:27 Metal Man: The piano had a lamp on it pointing down at the keys* 20:30:38 Metal Man: The hand of the figure were seen there* 20:31:28 Saren: Mars blinked, before placing his hands on a light switch and acting as a battery to turn the lights back on if they're off. 20:31:34 Metal Man: ??: Its funny what the people of an oppressed city will do when they've seen enough... 20:32:11 Trisell Chronos: The spider held up the light above the hands to see if a figure would appear. 20:33:42 Metal Man: The light showed a mannequin who's hands where on some sort of System remote system* 20:34:21 Saren: "Well this is some odd shit Spider Girl." 20:35:17 Trisell Chronos: "Wh-" The spider looked back to Mars. "Y- yeah," She tried to pull the manniquin's hands away from the system. 20:36:02 Metal Man: the face of the mannequin then popped up* 20:36:44 Metal Man: Alaine was seen in the head of the mannequin tied up and tapped* 20:36:55 Heatstroke: O h 20:37:03 Metal Man: There was a clock with a timer on it* 20:37:04 Heatstroke: (It all makes sense now) 20:37:09 Trisell Chronos: The spider girl immediately jumped back, falling back against Mars. 20:37:31 Saren: Mars caught her. 20:37:37 Metal Man: ??: Then again....perhaps not so beautiful* 20:37:38 Heatstroke: The moment Rosey noticed Alaine, she tensed up, standing on her feet. 20:38:01 Saren: "Sheesh, jumpy much?" Mars cracked as he set her down. 20:38:13 | Removed 20:43:49 Luna: This message has been removed. 20:38:33 Heatstroke: .-? 20:38:35 Metal Man: She's gagged and tied up luna lol 20:38:40 Heatstroke: Metal Man - Today 3:36 PM > Alaine was seen in the head of the mannequin tied up and tapped* 20:38:42 Metal Man: in the manequins head lol 20:38:57 Heatstroke: (And now Im confuzzled again) 20:39:00 Trisell Chronos: "W- The- who-" Li'l Speeder then stepped forward, trying to undo the gag. "Get'r out'a this'!" 20:39:03 Metal Man: The chest then pops open to reveal a bomb* 20:39:18 Luna: (wait WTF did I miss?) 20:39:26 Saren: Mars blinks. "A bomb?" 20:39:32 Metal Man: ??: You have one minute now....remove her from the head and it blows 20:39:40 Metal Man: ??: try to run and it blows 20:39:50 Heatstroke: (Some SAW shit) 20:39:53 Saren: "The hell is your endgame?" 20:40:06 Trisell Chronos: August 2017 20:39 Luna: <<< (wait WTF did I miss?)and then nobody waited. 20:40:27 Heatstroke: (I waited .n.) 20:40:33 Metal Man: ??: 1 minute....as we are all fair players here.....but for now.....lets see how smart you all are.... 20:41:00 Metal Man: ??: a laughter is heard before the transition is cut* 20:41:06 Luna: Alaine squirms, panicking. 20:41:13 Trisell Chronos: Transmission 20:41:33 Heatstroke: Rosey ended up walking towards the entrance, sensing for traps. 20:41:54 Saren: Mars took a look at the bomb, checking to see if it's functions ran on electricity. 20:41:55 Trisell Chronos: The spider removed the gag, feeling around the coverings as she looked over the bomb. "EMP? Computer'z? Uh..." 20:42:37 Saren: "I got this.. This thing a closed circuit or no?" 20:43:22 Luna: Alaine gasped. "Thank you!" She says looking over at the clock and the bomb. Trying to analyze it, figure out how it works. 20:43:56 Saren: Steam blew out of Mars' ears, he don't got this. 20:44:38 Metal Man: 45 seconds left* 20:44:48 Metal Man: a screen then appears on the bomb* 20:45:15 Trisell Chronos: August 2017 20:41 Saren: <<< Mars took a look at the bomb, checking to see if it's functions ran on electricity.August 2017 20:43 Luna: <<< Alaine gasped. "Thank you!" She says looking over at the clock and the bomb. Trying to analyze it, figure out how it works.August 2017 20:42 Saren: <<< "I got this.. This thing a closed circuit or no?" Questions needing input 20:45:20 Luna: Alaine keeps analyzing it, trying desperately to find a way to disarm it. 20:46:12 Heatstroke: (Can everyone just slow down for Metal?) 20:46:21 Heatstroke: (He is hosting this rp) 20:46:22 Saren: (I mean, bomb disarming is simple if it runs on electricity, just siphon out the electricity and it won't be able to wirelessly detonate.) 20:46:38 Metal Man: they are going into a full blown panic like the characters lol 20:46:41 | Edited 20:46:51 Trisell Chronos: (I've been waiting like a patient Strudel) 20:46:51 Heatstroke: (Same) 20:46:59 Trisell Chronos: (Perlman is patient Strudel with me) 20:47:03 Saren: (I'm pretty calm lol.) 20:47:12 | Edited 20:47:16 Trisell Chronos: (YOU CAN'T BE BOTH, SAREN @_@) 20:47:17 Heatstroke: ^ 20:47:42 Saren: Shut it robby rotten and shit clone number 1 20:47:59 Trisell Chronos: *Robbie 20:48:07 Heatstroke: ^^ 20:48:10 Trisell Chronos: Waits patiently for Metal 20:48:15 Trisell Chronos: Hands Metal coffee 20:48:21 Trisell Chronos: steals coffee because selfish 20:48:27 Trisell Chronos: Hands it back because I don't like coffee 20:48:27 Metal Man: ;p 20:49:07 Metal Man: the screen appears saying " Do you want some additional time?" 20:49:22 Trisell Chronos: August 2017 20:45 Trisell Chronos: <<< Mars took a look at the bomb, checking to see if it's functions ran on electricity.PM Luna: <<< Alaine gasped. "Thank you!" She says looking over at the clock and the bomb. Trying to analyze it, figure out how it works.PM Dank Lord Saren: <<< "I got this.. This thing a closed circuit or no?" Questions needing input 20:50:51 Saren: (The extent of Mars' bomb knowledge, is it running on electricity or is the timer old fashioned.) 20:51:11 Trisell Chronos: (I'm just waiting to responses to the prompting comments.) 20:51:17 Metal Man: THe bomb looked pretty well designed and engineered* 20:51:26 Metal Man: the screen appears saying " Do you want some additional time?" 20:51:33 Metal Man: Its on the bomb* 20:51:39 Metal Man: ^ 20:51:47 Heatstroke: (Back) 20:51:52 Heatstroke: (Wifi died) 20:51:55 Trisell Chronos: That answers zero of what were prompted @_@ 20:52:01 Trisell Chronos: (Welcome back, Perlman) 20:52:01 Saren: "I'm gonna try something Tiny, mind if I do?" Mars asked Alaine 20:52:07 Saren: (Actually it does.) 20:52:12 Trisell Chronos: Welp 20:52:22 Saren: (Hell the screen popping up explained enough.) 20:52:33 Luna: "Go ahead!" Alaine yelped. 20:52:58 Heatstroke: (Just roll with the plot) 20:53:00 Saren: Mars placed a hand on the bomb, and started to drain it of power. 20:53:06 Trisell Chronos: (What if you're square?) 20:53:08 Metal Man: The screen that poped up is on the bomb it is asking the characters the question* 20:53:22 Heatstroke: (No one wants a character to one shot the plot) 20:53:35 Trisell Chronos: (Wat) 20:53:38 Saren: No electricity, no wireless detonation. 20:53:51 Trisell Chronos: The spider girl just let Mars take over the situation, hoping he knew what he was doing. 20:53:52 Heatstroke: (It's why Batman beats Superman. Fun and entertainment) 20:54:08 Metal Man: As mars began to do it the screen then popped up a picture of an angry face waving its finger* 20:54:14 Saren: ".... Fuck." 20:54:19 Metal Man: It made a buzzers sound* 20:54:24 Metal Man: NO no no! 20:54:35 Saren: "Welp, have at it Tiny." 20:54:43 Metal Man: It then over charge blasted mars back againist the wall* 20:55:01 Saren: -with electricity?- 20:56:00 Saren: Mars slammed against the wall. "Fucking.. Ow..?" 20:56:08 Metal Man: EMP 20:56:32 Metal Man: Bomb screen said : Strike 1 20:56:34 Heatstroke: Heatstroke - Today 3:41 PM > Rosey ended up walking towards the entrance, sensing for traps. 20:56:40 Trisell Chronos: The spider looked to Mars, then back to the bomb and body, reaching about the manniquin, trying to pull small parts off. 20:56:44 Metal Man: there was no traps* 20:57:01 Metal Man: The screen said: how about a riddle? 20:57:06 Trisell Chronos: August 2017 20:56 Metal Man: <<< there was no traps*... WERE @_@ 20:57:12 Saren: "Fuck these riddles!" 20:57:19 Heatstroke: With that being said, Roselyn walked into the building. 20:57:26 Trisell Chronos: "Riddle?" The spider continued looking and pulling. 20:57:55 Metal Man: The screen popped a question: What is an insects favourite sport? 20:59:06 Heatstroke: (...this is a joke?) 20:59:23 | Edited 20:59:29 Heatstroke: (Also, are the words being read out loud?) 20:59:24 Saren: "What?" 20:59:46 Metal Man: Screen no try again 21:00:05 Metal Man: 5 seconds was taken off the time its now at 25 seconds* 21:00:07 | Edited 21:00:26 Trisell Chronos: "Cricket," Li'l Speeder guessed. 21:00:24 Metal Man: Screen dings* 21:00:41 Metal Man: time resets to a minute* 21:01:08 Trisell Chronos: The arm of the manniquin was opened up by now from the spider girl's pulling. 21:01:11 Metal Man: The screen removed and panel then pops up* 21:01:30 Heatstroke: Rosey walks up to the bonb, sensing every single detail of it. 21:01:45 Luna: Alaine looked at all the wires, trying to figure out which one to cut. She wanted to figure out the riddle but had no idea. 21:02:07 Metal Man: The screen again points an arrow down at the panels opening* 21:03:03 Heatstroke: Rosey was already sensing the panels, due to not being able to see what's on a screen to begin with. 21:03:38 Metal Man: The opening in the panel contained a lot of wires of different colours* 21:03:51 Trisell Chronos: Just waiting on Dank Lord X{D 21:04:13 Saren: Mars had absolutely no clue what the fuck to do with this shit. 21:04:16 Heatstroke: > wires of different colours* canon fanfiction story flashbacks 21:04:47 Trisell Chronos: The spider girl started using her hands to feel around the wires, trying to find where each led. 21:05:13 Saren: Mars decided to use cartoon logic.. And snip the red wire. 21:05:20 Metal Man: Screen again* A clue? 21:05:23 Trisell Chronos: Oh goodness, what have you done 21:05:44 Metal Man: red wire reduced the bomb time to 30 seconds* 21:05:53 Metal Man: followed by another buzzer* 21:05:53 Saren: "OH PISS!!" 21:05:57 Metal Man: Strike 2 21:06:17 Trisell Chronos: "Why'd you dho that!?" The spider girl's voice cracked, frantically tracking the paths of the wires now. 21:06:26 | Edited 21:07:30 Luna: "A bug's favorite sport..." Alaine thought about the riddle again. "Cricket! Cricket!" 21:06:39 Heatstroke: (Eh?) 21:06:40 | Edited 21:06:58 Saren: "ITS ALWAYS THE RED WIRE IN THE MOVIES!" 21:06:42 Trisell Chronos: ... I... can't help but laugh at this. 21:06:48 Luna: How the hell she knew what cricket was is anyone's guess. 21:06:59 Trisell Chronos: Luna... I... pats Luna on shoulder 21:07:08 Saren: (Why strudel?) 21:07:10 Heatstroke: Luna... 21:07:16 Luna: (Whaaaat?) 21:07:16 Metal Man: Another riddle pops up* 21:07:28 Heatstroke: .3. 21:07:31 Heatstroke: Nvm 21:07:32 Metal Man: I can swim or walk for miles. I’m big with thick, white hair. I live up in the Arctic. What I am?* 21:07:42 Saren: "Polar Bear!" 21:07:44 Luna: (juggling chats DX) 21:07:53 Trisell Chronos: Li'l Speeder was busy trying to track the wires... still. 21:08:04 Saren: Even Mars knew that one, he's not that stupid 21:08:15 Trisell Chronos: That's racist against American Polbearians 21:08:26 Heatstroke: Mars will kill everyone here. 21:08:28 Metal Man: the screen then reset to the time. It was at 20 seconds now* 21:08:51 Heatstroke: called it 21:08:57 Metal Man: Screen said polar bears are what colour?* 21:09:10 Saren: (Polar bears are white aren't they?) 21:09:19 Trisell Chronos: (Is true, much white) 21:09:22 Luna: "White... White wire! The white one!" 21:09:41 Heatstroke: Rosey blinked, stepping back to let someone else do it. 21:09:46 Trisell Chronos: Is there a white wire? 21:10:01 Metal Man: White wire is seen* 21:10:07 Heatstroke: there's a 7 wire 21:10:26 Trisell Chronos: The spider yanked off the white wire. 21:10:37 Metal Man: Ding* 21:10:45 Heatstroke: The building blew up and everyone died. 21:10:50 Trisell Chronos: PERLMAN! 21:10:52 Metal Man: The timer reset* 21:10:59 Metal Man: 1 minute* 21:11:30 Metal Man: A cap popped open as the screen moved to point an arrow in it* 21:11:41 Trisell Chronos: The spider looked in the cap. 21:11:59 Heatstroke: Rosey sensed what was inside as well. 21:12:15 Metal Man: It looked like some sort of chemicals* 21:12:31 Metal Man: The screen then popped another question up* 21:12:39 Metal Man: If you drop a yellow hat in the Red Sea, what does it become?* 21:13:00 Heatstroke: "...a wet hat?" Rosey mumbled. 21:13:02 Luna: "Wet?" Alaine guessed? 21:13:12 Saren: "Yellow.. Red.. Orange!" 21:13:27 Trisell Chronos: "Orange?" The spider shrugged, brushing her own orange fur a bit. 21:13:34 Trisell Chronos: Aha 21:13:35 Heatstroke: °^° 21:13:50 Saren: (It's sad when Mars is getting the riddles.) 21:14:10 Trisell Chronos: (Riddle me bat THISman!) 21:14:45 Metal Man: as rosey and alaine said wet it dinged* 21:14:53 Heatstroke: (Mhmm) 21:15:01 Heatstroke: (The red sea is an actual sea) 21:15:03 Metal Man: Then showed a picture of a jug being poured into the cap* 21:15:15 Trisell Chronos: (This is something I know.) 21:15:22 Trisell Chronos: (Also orange is better. @_@ sticks up nose ) 21:15:25 Heatstroke: (shame) 21:15:32 Luna: "Water! Water!" Alaine parroted. 21:15:54 Heatstroke: Rosey sensed for the nearest source of water and ran towards it. 21:15:58 Trisell Chronos: "Yuh!" The spider ran out, grabbing her water bottle from the desk and rushing back, pouring itn. 21:16:06 Heatstroke: Or okay, fine. 21:16:17 Saren: (I have to agree with strudel on this one.) 21:16:27 Trisell Chronos: FEEL BAD, PERLMAN! 21:16:35 Trisell Chronos: I didn't actually mean to do that, I'm sorry >__< 21:17:15 Saren: Mars sighed. "I'm going to take a piss, any idea where the bathrooms are?" 21:17:47 Metal Man: The water levels in it begin to fill* 21:17:58 Metal Man: It shows its not got enough in it yet* 21:18:08 Trisell Chronos: Perlman time to shine 21:18:26 Heatstroke: this isnt Diona .n. 21:18:42 Trisell Chronos: No one said Diona 21:18:51 Heatstroke: Rosey simply looks to see if there was a bathroom. 21:19:07 Trisell Chronos: Bathroom was at the far back. 21:19:14 Metal Man: rosey can hear a dripping tap in the next room* 21:19:50 Heatstroke: Rosey turns towards Speeder. "I need your bottle," she said quickly. 21:19:57 Trisell Chronos: The spider handed it over. 21:20:50 Heatstroke: Rosey sprinted to the other side of the building to get to the faucet, turning it on and filling the bottle to its max before returning. 21:20:58 Saren: Mars went to the far back after grabbing his Vinyl, locking himself into the bathroom. 21:21:21 Heatstroke: She began slowly pouring it into said container. 21:21:52 Metal Man: time was ticking down* 21:22:03 Metal Man: 30 seconds 21:22:20 Metal Man: then down to 25* 21:22:29 Heatstroke: Once done, Rosey backed up. "Did it work?" 21:22:50 Metal Man: The time was still ticking it just needed a bit more* 21:22:56 Metal Man: 20 seconds* 21:23:07 Metal Man: 15 seconds* 21:23:09 Trisell Chronos: More water was gotten 21:23:29 Trisell Chronos: Because ain't got no time for that writin' it all up, someone's geting the water and pouring it 21:23:31 Luna: "Hurry!" Alaine panicked, looking upset. 21:23:38 Heatstroke: Kek 21:23:41 Metal Man: 10 21:23:50 Metal Man: 9 21:23:56 Metal Man: 8 21:24:01 Metal Man: 7 21:24:06 Trisell Chronos: The water had been poured by now 21:24:06 Metal Man: 6 21:24:10 Metal Man: 5 21:24:10 Saren: And you know what Mars did, just converted himself into electricity and used his ultimate technique. The run like a bitch jutsu. 21:24:14 Heatstroke: The extra water was poured in. 21:24:26 Metal Man: 4 21:24:37 Metal Man: 3 21:24:46 Heatstroke: This is gonna be a plot twist ending 21:24:47 Metal Man: 2 21:24:50 Heatstroke: Calling it 21:24:58 Trisell Chronos: The spider girl wrapped her arms around the front bomb, pulling her chest toward the center to blcok as much of the blast as she could. 21:25:18 Saren: Mars is gooooone 21:25:24 Metal Man: 1 21:25:25 Heatstroke: Rosey glanced at the spider. "How much time do we have left?" she asked, lacking the info herself. 21:25:28 Luna: Alaine screamed. 21:25:31 Metal Man: 0 21:25:39 Metal Man: A microwave ting was heard* 21:25:43 Trisell Chronos: The spider cupped Alaine, trying to pull her out. 21:25:44 Heatstroke: and the universe imploded 21:26:06 Luna: Alaine had apparently passed out. Geez, drama queen. 21:26:21 Metal Man: At the bottom of the bomb a panel opens* 21:26:24 Trisell Chronos: August 2017 21:26 Luna: <<< Alaine had apparently passed out. Geez, drama queen.It's like there's a bomb or something. 21:26:34 Heatstroke: XD 21:26:40 Metal Man: a cup is seen then something pours into it* 21:27:02 Saren: (Is that a microwave?) 21:27:06 Trisell Chronos: The spider was still clinging, not noticing at the moment. 21:27:13 | Edited 21:27:17 Heatstroke: Rosey looks at what was being poured, her nose sniffing it from a safe distance. 21:28:13 Metal Man: The screen then shows up Thank you for participating in the EDF Bomb disabling puzzle test, We hoped you learned something new today 21:28:32 Metal Man: It was coffee* 21:28:41 Trisell Chronos: "... What?" The spider girl loosened, looking down. 21:29:10 Heatstroke: ".....uhm... What do we do with the coffee?" Rosey asked, still thinking the bomb test was ongoing. 21:30:08 Luna: Alaine starts giggling, very faintly. Apparently she faked passing out...? 21:30:13 Saren: Mars is gone with his Vinyl, just a few blocks down. "Well, things didn't blow up.. HAHAAA! MARS SAVES RHE DAY AGAIN!!!" 21:30:32 Saren: Mars was being overdramatic as fuck but he had his vinyl. 21:30:47 Saren: "Next time I see a dummy I'm punching it." 21:31:24 Metal Man: Alaine starts giggling, very faintly. Apparently she faked passing out...? 21:31:35 Heatstroke: .n. 21:31:39 Metal Man: ^ Question her* 21:33:07 Luna: "Nice job guys!" Alaine cheered. 21:33:16 Trisell Chronos: Alaine began to feel the spider's hands which had previously been covering her... tightening. 21:34:10 Heatstroke: I would like to say that I called this whole thing a joke before it got this far 21:34:27 Trisell Chronos: I thought you were talking about a specific comment X{D 21:34:31 | Removed 21:34:45 Heatstroke: This message has been removed. 21:34:53 Metal Man: The door at the back of the music shop opened* 21:35:08 Heatstroke: Rosey glanced in said direction. 21:35:15 Metal Man: Light coming into the room they were in as another train zoomed past* 21:35:32 Luna: Alaine squeaked a bit, feeling this. 21:35:43 Heatstroke: Rosey does not notice the lights. 21:36:23 Trisell Chronos: The tightening continued, the three fingers of each hand twitching a bit trying not to completely crunch in, as the spider lifted Alaine out from the suit. "Get ouuuuuuuut..." 21:36:30 Metal Man: A tallish lady Dog was seen at the door in a sort of suit was seen there* 21:36:55 Trisell Chronos: Hark! A Sue! 21:37:08 Heatstroke: "...how did you get here?" 21:37:10 | Removed 21:37:21 Saren: This message has been removed. 21:37:12 Sue Freakin Mary: The goat slowly approaches the music store and knocks on the door, having heard something. "... Everything okay in there?" 21:37:31 Metal Man: ??: Legs tend to work well... 21:37:51 Metal Man: ??: Hello alaine I see the test went well... 21:38:03 Luna: Alaine squirmed out of the spider's hands, crawling over to the dog figure. She nodded. 21:38:14 Heatstroke: ".....eh?" 21:38:25 Metal Man: The banging on the door was heard at the front by the goat* 21:38:29 Trisell Chronos: The spider girl's hands just went to the piano and manniquin body, bracing as she slowly panted, mostly still. 21:38:46 Saren: -spider woman, use cunt punt!- 21:39:07 Metal Man: ??: Sounds like you got a customer... 21:39:14 Heatstroke: Rosey went over to the spider, gently soothing her at this point. 21:39:20 CalamityOmega: (Huh.) 21:40:28 Trisell Chronos: Eventually Li'l Speeder picked up the manniquin, and carried it to the front door, opening it up. She didn't look to the dog, but the goat was in her path so she just asked "What?" 21:40:30 Saren: (Odds are Mars'll stab someone in the back .3.) 21:40:53 Saren: (Or the ghost.) 21:41:02 Sue Freakin Mary: "Everything okay in there?" He asks. "... Heard some shit going down in there." 21:41:25 Saren: "I smell dog whore.." Mars sniffed. 21:41:40 CalamityOmega: (And then it turns out to be Bess.) 21:41:44 Trisell Chronos: "... Yeah," The spider gently nudged the goat to the side as she walked out, going around toward the dumpsters. 21:41:49 Saren: "... I smell it.. The stench of whore is in the air.. Oh, it's Sasha." 21:41:58 Sue Freakin Mary: "Cool." and then the goat leaves. 21:41:59 CalamityOmega: (I feel like Mars would get along better with Bess..) 21:42:03 Sue Freakin Mary: What an amazing cameo. 21:42:13 Saren: "That explains the foul stench in the air, well bye bye.. I got my vinylllllll!" 21:42:22 Saren: Mars just walked the fuck awaaaay. 21:42:26 Heatstroke: Roselyn... Pretty much had no idea what to do, so she just picked up the coffee, seeing that whatever just happened is over. 21:42:32 Trisell Chronos: August 2017 21:41 Sue Freakin Mary: <<< "Cool." and then the goat leaves. What an amazing cameo.X{D 21:42:37 Metal Man: From the back room the goat heard a voice shout at him* 21:42:52 Sue Freakin Mary: He turns his head slightly, walking a bit faster. 21:42:56 Saren: (Same difference to him.) 21:43:03 Metal Man: "Hows the travelling guitar life doing for you?.... 21:43:06 Trisell Chronos: The spider stuffed the manniquin in the dumpster, locking it up afterward before walking back to the enterance of the store. 21:43:22 Sue Freakin Mary: "It's going well, thank you." he replies, continuing to walk fast. 21:43:29 Saren: (Mars is a part time super hero, probably not.) 21:43:39 Trisell Chronos: (Dunz go away, Mars @_@) 21:43:44 Metal Man: "Shame....." 21:43:51 Saren: (Mars wants awaaay from Sasha.) 21:43:54 Heatstroke: Roselyn walked towards Speeder, simply handing her the coffee as some sort of comfort. 21:44:11 Metal Man: It wasn't sasha* 21:44:12 Trisell Chronos: Wait for Luna comment? 21:44:20 Saren: ".... And no." 21:44:21 Sue Freakin Mary: "Well excuuuuse me for following my dreams." He rolls his eyes. 21:44:41 Metal Man: "How would you like those dreams to come true...." 21:45:05 Sue Freakin Mary: "They are." he replies. 21:45:16 Heatstroke: (Le waits) 21:45:25 Metal Man: " I'm not talking about your music carreer" 21:45:26 Saren: "I still gotta get something for Rinny.. And a record player." 21:45:42 Saren: (Mars is introducing Rinny to Nirvana.) 21:45:43 CalamityOmega: (Was a test.) 21:45:49 Trisell Chronos: (Yay music) 21:45:54 Luna: (I'm still here.) 21:46:00 CalamityOmega: (And Speeder was likely upset) 21:46:03 | Removed 21:46:07 Heatstroke: This message has been removed. 21:46:03 Trisell Chronos: (Yay Luna is here, does Luna reply?) 21:46:17 Sue Freakin Mary: "Are you talking about that one time I had a dream I was attacked by ducks with piranha teeth, because no thanks." 21:46:18 Luna: Alaine climbed up onto the dogs shoulder. "What did you think?" 21:46:35 Heatstroke: (I am so confused) 21:46:38 Metal Man: ??: Alaine be a dear will you and get everyone back here... 21:46:41 Saren: Mars whistles merrily, now looking for a junk yard to loot around for a record player 21:46:42 Heatstroke: (Rosey is so confused) 21:47:11 Trisell Chronos: The spider took the coffee tensely but then handed it back before walking back inside. One of her hands pointed back toward the exit as she passed the goat, Alaine,and the dog. "Out." 21:47:24 Luna: "Yep!" Alaine scurried off. Mars first. 21:47:26 Metal Man: "The voice shouts back at him" How about the one were you get paid for fighting the thing you acted on the other night...." 21:48:01 Heatstroke: Rosey blinks, hearing the spider demand everyone out. "Wait... Huh?" 21:48:01 Sue Freakin Mary: "Why get paid for getting shit done?" he asks. 21:48:35 Metal Man: " Why not... the voice asks back at him" 21:48:56 Metal Man: The dog then looked at spidey* 21:48:59 Sue Freakin Mary: "I don't need it, I did it because it was the right thing to do." 21:49:26 Metal Man: The voice shouts back at him" How would you like to do it more then?" 21:50:15 Luna: Alaine hollered as she was looking around. "MAAAARS!" 21:51:06 Heatstroke: ·-· 21:51:10 Metal Man: ??: At spidey* Its funny you know, spiders from brazil are not common in these parts... 21:51:37 Trisell Chronos: "Out!" The spider yelled now, starting to push any that were in the way of the doorway. 21:52:24 Luna: (Saren? You here?) 21:52:35 Trisell Chronos: (Here and there and everywhere, Sarens on parade) 21:52:46 Metal Man: The spidey seemed to struggle a little with the dog*: Pretty strong for an insect... 21:52:52 Heatstroke: Rosey remains out of the building, heavily concerned for the spider. She couls tell that the whole dummy situation got to her. 21:53:59 Trisell Chronos: The spider paused for a moment, then swiped an arm around to trip up the dog, four of her arms slamming forward to shove her back out. 21:54:08 Sue Freakin Mary: "I'm good." He unlocks the door to his apartment and heads in. 21:54:25 Trisell Chronos: August 2017 21:54 Sue Freakin Mary: <<< "I'm good." He unlocks the door to his apartment and heads in.Wait whereis the goat? 21:54:41 | Edited 21:54:54 Luna: (Welp Saren's dead so I'll say Alaine brought him back to Bess and the others?) 21:55:29 Trisell Chronos: (Could PM him I guess.) 21:55:36 CalamityOmega: (Bork.) 21:56:36 Metal Man: The dog steps over the arm and stops resisting breaking the distance between them*: I can see your somewhat stressed by the whole bomb thing....I'll let you rest on it for tonight then....but....Ah probably best not to go on anymore....Have a good night.... 21:56:44 Metal Man: She begins to walk off* 21:57:51 Trisell Chronos: Li'l Speeder nearly slammed the door behind the dog, controlling herself just enough to not cause it to crack anything. She then locked the doors and walked over to the desk again, sitting down. 21:58:21 Metal Man: The coffee was on the desk still* 21:58:42 Heatstroke: Rosey looked towards the dog. "...If you were the one to pull this prank, it's not funny," Rosey said, still holding the coffee in her hand. 22:00:22 Trisell Chronos: August 2017 21:58 Heatstroke: <<< Rosey said, still holding the coffee in her hand.^ 22:00:23 Metal Man: The dog then began to walk off somewhat: A prank you say? I call it a simple behaviour test....then again....You have no idea of a true test now....or do you.....Tell me....was your father ever a stern man? 22:01:59 | Edited 22:02:04 Heatstroke: Rosey blinked. "I'm gonna stick to the rule of not talking to strangers." 22:02:44 Saren: (Sorry, was busy.) 22:02:53 Trisell Chronos: (Maaaaaaaaah goodn'ess) 22:03:23 Saren: "Mars was digging through a dumpster to find a record player. 22:04:58 Metal Man: The dog then turned to rosey: A border collie she was*: oh but you do so much more than that don't you rich girl... 22:06:44 Heatstroke: Her eyes narrowed st the wolf, gathering a perfect description of her appearance in order to memorize her for later events. 22:08:56 Metal Man: Dog: A little lost girl with a hunger to exact vengeance on the scum of the world....seems to becoming a common thing in the young kids these days.... 22:09:08 Metal Man: Dog: Then begins to walk off* 22:10:10 Heatstroke: ...I'm gonna need to check her out on police files for later, she thought to herself. 22:11:14 Metal Man: Then rose noticed something left on the floor* 22:11:37 Heatstroke: She sensed the ground to see what it was. 22:11:57 Trisell Chronos: Lurking Strudel 22:12:05 Metal Man: It was her mothers business card* 22:13:01 Heatstroke: Rosey froze for two seconds... Then she bolted at the dog. 22:13:14 Metal Man: The dog was no where to be seen* 22:13:47 Trisell Chronos: Plot somke bombs: cortesy of Batman 22:14:00 Metal Man: Smoke fills chat* 22:14:02 Heatstroke: somke bombs are best bombs 22:14:06 Trisell Chronos: Flees 22:14:09 Heatstroke: somkes metal 22:14:16 Heatstroke: winz 22:14:27 Metal Man: was never even there* 22:14:33 Heatstroke: Rosey hesitantly picked up the card. 22:14:50 Heatstroke: somke bombs always find a way 22:15:00 Metal Man: another train was heard zooming past* 22:15:38 | Edited 22:15:51 Heatstroke: Rosey senses if the dog was on this train, remembering the sounds of a train earlier at the start of this. 22:15:54 Metal Man: She was not* 22:17:25 Heatstroke: She hesitantly checks the card to see if anything was written on it. 22:19:22 Metal Man: there was nothing on it* 22:19:52 Heatstroke: She simply gripped the card in her hand, beginning to swiftly head home.